


The guide to being a good hufflepuff by Harry Potter:

by eyelessethan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Aromantic Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hufflepuff Common Room, Hufflepuff Pride, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyelessethan/pseuds/eyelessethan
Summary: In this fic Harry potter is nicer, and placed in Hufflepuff. Some people disagree. This fic features a bit of Dumbledore bashing and light Ron bashing. He has different friends and is generally happier.





	The guide to being a good hufflepuff by Harry Potter:

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so be nice I guess.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. I wish I owned it. Then a lot more people would be gay.  
enjoy  
-e t h a n

Harry sat down on one of the green plush chairs in the empty compartment. The train had just set off when the carriage door slid open to reveal another redheaded boy his age, who was looking rather nervous. He wore old, battered clothes that looked like hand me downs, and he had a grim expression. “D-Do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full…” Harry understood what the boy was feeling, harry too was nervous. He put on his kindest smile and gestured to the seat across from him, next to the window filled with green country side. “Sure! There’s plenty of room in here.” The other boy sat down quickly, placing his trunk in the space above them. “Thanks. I’m Ron Weasley.” Said Ron, in a relieved tone. “No problem, I’m Harry Potter.” Ron looked as if someone had smacked him around the head with a fish. “No way! Are you really?” Harry’s cheeks reddened, and he nodded. Ron went on. “Have you got it?” Harry’s face scrunched up. “Got what?” he asked politely. “The-the…” Ron gestured toward his on forehead, “The scar?” Harry was use to people staring or asking about his scar, so he was alright with the attention by now. Perhaps a little bothered, but used to it. Harry smiled, and lifted up his huge flump of ginger hair to reveal a scar that looked like many zig-zags all layered on top of each other. It looked quite akin to a lightning strike on a stormy night. Ron looked sympathetic. “Sorry, mate… It really sucks what happened.” Harry was glad that someone was finally concerned for him, but he brushed it off with a small smile and a little wave of his hand. “Don’t worry about it. I’m far too young to remember what happened.” The boys got to know each other a little bit better and harry was extremely happy that he had made his first ever friend, not counting the snake in the back garden at the Dursleys, and Hedwig, his owl. Harry has a goal to make as many friends as possible because he has a lot of heart space for a lot of people. Some would call Heart space love, but harry thinks it works just as well. At that moment, Just as Ron was telling Harry all about his brother Bill, and how he had gone off somewhere to tame dragons, there was a light knocking on their door. “Anything off the trolley, dears?” an old woman with pointy ears and brown hair asked, pushing a large trolley filled to the brim with sweets and chocolates and drinks harry had never heard of before. His new friend Ron grimaced again, and pulled out a lump of beige substance wrapped in plastic which vaguely resembled a sandwich with a brown paste slathered on and smudged in places. Harry was feeling generous, and as he had made a new friend, he decided to say, “We’ll take the lot, please.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of gold, glittering coins.

As Ron and Harry sat eating their sweets, Ron explaining some to harry along the way, Their door was opened once again and a small, chubby boy with blonde hair and a nervous disposition stuttered out, “Have you seen a toad? I’ve lost Trevor.” Ron sniggered. “If you’ve lost a toad, you’re probably better off permanently losing it. Harry frowned. That wasn’t the nicest thing to say. By the tears gathering In the boys eyes, Trevor clearly did mean a lot to him, and Harry decided to help him. “I haven’t no, but I’ll help you look if you like?” The boy nodded and cleared his throat. “I’m Neville.” He murmured, and Harry didn’t catch his last name as it was very mumbled. But he supposed it didn’t matter. “I’m harry.” He offered, giving his introduction smile to his (hopefully) new friend. Harry turned to Ron. “Sorry, mate. I won’t be long. Just helping Neville find his toad.” Ron had gone a little bit red in the face, and harry presumed he would expect the boy-who-lived to agree that you should permanently lose a toad. His friend was wrong, in that case. As Harry and Neville searched for Trevor, Harry was introduced to a bushy haired girl with rather large teeth and crisp, neat uniform. Harry now knew she was a muggleborn, her parents were dentists, and Gryffindor was clearly the best house in her opinion. She had made quite a fuss about his last name, and had insisted she had “Read all about you, there are tons of books on you, did you know? Do you remember that night? Do you have the scar?” Despite being a little bit freaked that there were books about him and he had practically been attacked by Hermione, he answered her questions and listened to her patiently. The more friends the better, right? The 3 (hopefully) friends eventually did find Trevor, the slippery toad was lying down on the snack trolley, having eaten a whole packet of bertie Botts every flavour beans. After Neville had collected Trevor and paid for the beans, they all went back to their carriages. Harry walked in his to find Ron sitting there, with the tips of his ears still red and a lollipop in his mouth. Harry sighed and smiled. “Ron? We have to get into our uniform, the train has almost arrived. We’re 5 minutes away from Hogsmeade, whatever that is.” Ron nodded stiffly and began to get changed, leaving Harry wondering if he had broken his first ever friendship already.

As Harry stepped out of the Hogwarts express into the chilly, dark night, he heard Hagrid shouting out “Firs’ years! Firs’ years over ‘ere!” Hagrid guided them all over to a group of dingy looking boats with dangling lanterns hanging precariously over them. “No more than four in a boat!” Hagrid yelled out. Harry shakily got into a boat with Neville, Hermione and Ron (who still seemed to be in a mood, unfortunately.) Harry’s nerves about the boat quickly disappeared as a tap of Hagrid’s umbrella and they were off, no rowing required. The seats must have been magically heated as well as his bum was getting nice and toasty. Harry supposed that would make sense as it was nearing the end of summer and the nights were getting a lot colder. Harry’s breath was stolen from him as he gasped when he saw the magical castle in the distance. Light illuminated its walls, and pointy turrets shimmered in the darkness. The shine from the faraway castle reflected on Harry’s bright green eyes through his glasses as he stared at the jaw-dropping sight in awe. When they dismounted their boats and they were led to the castle by Hagrid handed them over to a very stern looking woman wearing luscious green robes and a pointy black hat. “Here are the firs’ years Professor McGonagall.” She scrunched up her nose at the huge man who towered above her. “Yes, I noticed.” She had a strong Scottish accent and a strict tone. The professor then turned to them. “Good evening children. I will now lead you to the great hall were you will be sorted in front of the entire school.” She was a very fast woman, so some of the kids around harry were practically running to catch up with her. As they were walking down one hallway, what seemed like a flurry of shouting waved over harry, and he looked up to see about 10.. ghosts? Flying over their heads. Harry grinned madly at this. He had no idea ghosts were real. A particularly heavy-looking man flew over his head and announced, “Hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house, you know!” and then he had phased through a wall to the left of the group. McGonagall eventually stopped in front of a huge set of doors covered with intricate patterns and heavy duty, black, curling locks and handles. They were dark oak, and stood out among the light stone bricks of the castle walls. “You will now be sorted in the great hall, as we wait for some preparations, I suggest you all smarten yourselves up.” The professor announced, eyeing Neville with the last statement who quickly tucked in his shirt and straightened his tie. McGonagall cleared her throat and began to speak again. “While you are at Hogwarts, your house will be you family. You will live with them, learn with them, eat with them, and socialize with them. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.” Then the humongous doors opened. The hall inside was illuminated by thousands of candles floating in the air above long tables stretched out with hundreds of students on benches. They were all segregated by coloured uniform and some looked nicer than others. At the raise back of the hall, there was a long table with Professors and teachers sat across it, and in the middle a tall hunched old man with a long white beard. He was wearing purple and gold robes that carried intricate patterns, much like the doors Harry just walked through. He was also wearing a pointy hat, as was all the other students. Was Harry going to have to wear a pointy hat? He didn’t really want to. Once all the students were assembled around the front of the hall McGonagall stood by a stool, holding a long scroll and an old, beat up hat. Suddenly, the hat burst into song.  
Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor's apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuff's are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!!  
There was thunderous applause from the teachers and staff, volume equalling noise. Harry clapped along politely. He didn’t know hats could sing? One by one he watched as his year mates were called up to be sorted. A young girl named Hannah Abbot went to Hufflepuff, and there were loud, happy cheers from the table with students wearing black and yellow ties. They welcomed Hannah with hugs and smiles. Susan Bones went there as well. Terry Boot went to Ravenclaw; a house with blue and silver ties, and was greeted with handshakes, formal nods. Mandy Brocklehurst also became a Ravenclaw, but Lavender Brown was the first Gryffindor. As more and more people were sorted, Harry began to get anxious. What house would he be sorted into? They all looked nice, and harry didn’t know which he would prefer. He hadn’t done any research on the houses either so he didn’t really know what to expect. All he in fact knew, was that his parents had been Gryffindor's and according to Hagrid “There was never a witch or wizard who didn’t go bad in Slytherin, ‘arry.” Harry considered this. He assumed Hagrid would be biased as it was spoken that Hagrid was Gryffindor. Why did everyone around Harry seem to be in Gryffindor, or want to be at least? Harry paid close attention as his friend Hermione was placed in Gryffindor as well, along with Neville and Ron.

Then the pale blond boy Harry had chatted to in Madame malkin’s who he couldn’t remember the name of was sorted into Slytherin. A few more were sorted and then..

“Potter, Harry!”

Whispers filled the hall as the boy-who-lived climbed the steps up to the stool. The redheaded boy closed his eyes and the old hat was placed on top if his shaggy mop of hair.

*Ah! Mr Potter has come to Hogwarts! I’ve been looking forward to sorting you.* You have? *Of course! Who wouldn’t want to decide the fate of the boy who lived? The saviour of the wizarding world? Our hero, My-* Please may you stop now, sir? I’m not really all that. I barely remember it. *Yes I suppose you wouldn’t, boy. Now… where to put you? You have got wit, that’s for sure, but I don’t think Ravenclaw is the best place for you…* Harry gripped his robes a little tighter. *I suppose they all want me to put you in Gryffindor, like your parents, eh? Well. Too bad!* What?! *Oh no… I’m sure you would thrive in the lion den, but you aren’t looking to show off, are you? Not just some shiny medal for them to show off. As if you were another quidditch trophy.* No thank you, sir. *You certainly have ambition, but not to rival Slytherin. Yes, better be…*

“HUFFLEPUFF!” the sorting hat screamed out into the hall, and for a second, all was silent. The boy-who-lived, Golden boy, Perfect Potter… A Hufflepuff duffer? But all of a sudden applause was heard from the Hufflepuff table and Harry hopped down from his table to meet their hugs and smiles. Harry made light conversation with his new housemates, family he hoped. They were overall quite nice. Except this one boy, Zacharias Smith. He was quite supercilious. Harry supposed it was all just covering up something underneath, so he just smiled and nodded at him. Perhaps even giving him reassurance. As they headed back to their dorms, Harry knew he was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do a chapter 2 soon guys.  
Tumblr: thatreallyrattlesmybones  
Quotev: EyelessEthan
> 
> This story is inspired ny another author, but i have forgotten their name, Thank you random citizen! "Heart space" is their idea.


End file.
